1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downhole tool used to guide a cutting tool to create slots in a casing and/or a formation downhole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, abrasive cutting tools use a high velocity stream of abrasive fluid to cut holes in a formation or casing outside of the cutting tool. It can sometimes take ten (10) or more minutes to successfully cut a hole in the formation or casing. It may be desirable to cut slots in the formation or casing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to be able to cut slots in the casing or formation by moving the cutting tool at a slow enough speed to be able to continuously cut the slot in the formation or casing.